


Song-Inspired Half-Drabbles (Set 4)

by MyMomIsAtFault



Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomIsAtFault/pseuds/MyMomIsAtFault
Summary: Mom picked fandoms, I picked the song lines. The Hamlet one definitely got away from me, but I’m really happy with how it turned out. (Mom loved that one.)The song lines and the fandoms matched up really well this time; I had a good time writing these.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Claudius/Gertrude (Hamlet), Gertrude/Hamlet Sr.
Series: Half-Drabble Writing Exercise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950568
Kudos: 5





	1. Hamilton/“Heroes”, David Bowie: “Nothing will keep us together”

He sits and thinks of all the Alexander Hamiltons he’d known - exuberant teenager, headstrong youth, hardworking adult, tired middle-aged man, dying man who still wouldn’t stop talking; the ever-present quill flying over parchment and paper.

He almost expected the man to bleed ink.

”Eliza,” he starts.

She replies tiredly, “No apologies, Aaron. I already know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nod to the real-life Eliza, who never let Burr apologize and gently scolded him whenever he tried. The world truly did not deserve that woman.
> 
> Some Bowie at last! Possibly my favorite Bowie song, actually. I wanted to play on all the meanings of “together” in this piece - who, exactly, is “us”, and in what sense (friends, family, lovers, selves) can they not be kept together? Really enjoyed writing this one.


	2. Hamlet/Dancing On My Own, Calum Scott: “And yeah, I know it’s stupid”

A pointless endeavor - she is unable to see or even sense him - but he goes to her one last time anyway.

She sleeps alone in their marriage bed; Claudius is no doubt in the chapel again.

King Hamlet reaches out and brushes a spectral hand against her cheek. “I do not know how I could have loved you more,” he whispers, “but perhaps he loves you better.”

Then he vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not get nearly enough of Hamlet Senior’s perspective, and I wanted to play with that a little.
> 
> Assuming he’s around the castle most of the time, he probably heard Claudius monologuing in the chapel, and therefore probably heard that one of the reasons Claudius wanted to be king was so he could have Gertrude as his wife. He also probably noticed that Gertrude is pretty chill with being married to Claudius - it’s not like she didn’t have any alternatives; she CHOSE to marry the guy. We never get King Hamlet’s feelings on this.
> 
> I felt that was unacceptable and decided to remedy the situation. This one ended up a little on the long side, but I’m very satisfied with how it came out.


	3. The Raven Boys/Photograph, Ed Sheeran: “You know it can get hard sometimes”

Noah was sitting on the grass, looking up at the darkening sky, when Blue found him. She sat down next to him, silent.

Finally, he blurted, “I barely even remember being alive. But I still miss it.” Blue leaned her shoulder against his.

”I know.”

Neither of them said anything more. They didn’t need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Blue’s friendship is so pure. Precious cinnamon roll babies. :)


	4. Wicked/This River Is Wild, the Killers: “But you always hold your head up high”

“Don’t let them get to you,” Nessa had said once, in one of her better sibling moments.

Elphaba hadn’t exactly been in a position to appreciate the advice then, but she’d since taken it to heart. She ignored the stares, the whispers, the insults - she refused to show people they could hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Nessa have a complicated relationship, but Nessa would totally understand the staring thing - she gets it all the time, being in a wheelchair - and while the type of discomfort she gets from it is different from Elphaba’s (pity vs. disgust), it’s still uncomfortable for her and she still hates it.


	5. Wonder Woman/Walk On Water, Thirty Seconds To Mars: “In the end, my choice was clear”

“Who will I be if I stay?” she’d asked her mother.

Now, listening to the quiet breathing of the man beside her in the boat, she misses her mother, her teachers, her sisters. But she has a mission - a duty to help others, a duty to make things right.

She will not turn her back on it.


End file.
